OurMistake
by Luv.E.Cand.i
Summary: I really hope you guys like this story and i will post a new one every change i get. Please leave a comment and enjoy :)
1. Love

I woke up feeling the urge to just stay in bed for the rest of the day. But If I didn't come out , I knew Jared would be worried so I just got up. But instead of putting on taking a shower , I came running to the trash can and threw up.

I was starting to get worried because this was the second time I threw up in one day. If you count last night. What was wrong with me I thought?

Just as I finished puking my guts out , I heard someone one walking towards the room. So I put the trash can back in place and jumped on the bed pretending to sleep.

"Babe, its time to wake up" I heard Jared's voice over me, as he kissed me on the cheek

"MMmmmhh" I mummed hoping he wouldn't pretend I was asleep

"I have a surprise for you" He told me in the ear

"Okay, okay , I'll get up" Rubbing my eyes I got straight up from bed. I looked jared in the eye's while he pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a small brown box. He took my hand and placed the box in my palm.

"What's this?"

"Open it to find out" He said with a little grin

I opened the box slowly and inside was a silver bracelet with a big M hanging in the middle. Probably the M stands for Melanie. My Guess.

"Oh jared" I took it in my hand and held it to my heart and gave him a hug

"I love it"

"I hoped you would , I made it myself"

"Really?"

"Yah" I was actually surprised that Jared could do something like this.

I knew Jared would want something in return for the bracelet , so without asking I placed my lips on his. He pulled me closer so that my legs were hugging his back. I placed my hands around his neck and let the bracelet fall on the floor. He held me by the waist and put his hands underneath my shirt. Giving me Goosebumps on my back. He undid my bra and I pulled off his shirt , without leaving the kiss. His tongue finally entering mine. We then stood on our knees on the bed. I gave up and layed on the bed with Jared on top of me. We were about to get to take our bottoms off until we heard foot steps coming. As soon as that , we got up.


	2. Vomit Control

**Hey guys I know its not Tuesday but I couldn't wait so here it is. And I have not read the books FYI , so this is just based on the movie. And Wanderer is out of Melanie , if you guys didn't know. And her and Ian are together. **

Chapter 2 – Signs

Quickly me and Jared pulled on our cloths. So who ever was walking towards the room wouldn't see we had a hot tense make out session.

"Hey guys" Jamie's voice I heard

"Hey Jamie, what are you doing in here" I asked while I still pulled on my boot

"Uncle Jeb said that we had to get moving , some seeker's know where we are and we have to find a new hide out"

"Okay , we'll be out in a second"

Jamie ran outside the room while I feel another vomit coming up my stomach. I quickly grab the trash can again and puke inside of it , while Jared pulls my hair out of my face.

"Babe are you okay?"

"Yeah , I think it was just the fish from last night" But its weird that I was throwing up the fish when I literally ate like 12. I don't know any other possibility it could be.

"Do you want me to get Doc for you?" Jared asked

"I'm fine" I got up from my knees and headed out of the room. I didn't want Jared to see my face covered in fish

After I finished taking a shower I put on some new cloths and went inside the caves to see every body putting there belonging into trash bags. I totally forgot that I had to pack. I ran back into my room and took a trash bag from Jamie's room , next to mine.

I started putting my cloths inside and when I went to put my pillow inside but I stepped on something. It was the bracelet Jared made for me. I put it on my left wrist and looked into it. I saw my reflection and looked into my blue eyes. Remembering of Wandered inside of me. To be honest I hated her sometimes but at the same time I loved her. I looked deeply into it trying to remember the Soul eye's. But as I tried I saw my face and I was about puke again. But before I could get to the trash can I threw up outside of it , hitting almost the whole floor.

"Hey Sis-" Jamie said until he saw my throw up

"JARED!" he screamed

I didn't wan Jamie to see me throwing up so much and for him to see how sick I was.

"What is it?" Jared said coming in my room from behind him. Until Jared saw what I had done.

"Melanie , this is not normal , I am definitely taking you to Doc"

"Jar-" I tried to say but threw up turning to my back

"Quick, Jamie get the pillow case off of the pillow" Jamie did as said and handed it to Jared.

Jared wrapped my arm around his neck and put the pillow case on my stomach. He picked me up with both hands and ran me to the other side of the tunnels. Heading towards Doc's office.


	3. Was i pregnant ?

Why was I like this I thought? I have never been sick before if a headache counts? What would Doc say?

I was to scared to know what was wrong with me. I continued throwing up in the pillow case. As soon as we reached Doc's office I stopped throwing up.

"Melanie aren't you supposed to be packing , we have to join the others soon?" Doc said

"Doc something's wrong with her she keeps throwing up like crazy , her room is covered with it" Jared answered

"Well I guess I can take a look" Doc quickly picked some stuff out of his bag that already been packed. He kept poking me around like I was some sort of a new toy. About 20 minutes later Doc came to a conclusion.

"Melanie I can honestly say …. I don't know what's wrong with you" Or not

"What do you mean?"

"Well your blood pressures normal , you don't have a fever , no signs of trauma , and your hearts beating at a normal pace, I think you should just get ready to pack or you'll be late"

Then it all hit me like a light bulb.

Why was I starving so much? Why had I been throwing up every morning? And why had my breast seem to grow a size , under Jared's circumstances.

But the big one hit me. I was 1 month late on my period. The only thing I knew had happened. Why I , Melanie Stryder pregnant?

Jared snapped me out of my day dreaming

"Mel are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah I just need a moment" I got up from Doc's chair and headed to my room to start packing like I usually should of done. I needed to figure out a way to find out if I was really pregnant. But how was my main question?


	4. Memories and Thoughts

I thought a little more of what to do. I mean it was really bad timing for this considering we found a bigger group and we they had a bigger shelter for us.

It wasn't easy for Uncle Jeb to give away the caves but he knew it was for the best. Getting off of point.

I didn't want this to be a false alarm like the last time.

"_How could this happen mel? You know I didn't want to bring a child into this world with it like this!"_

_Jared screamed to the top of his lungs. I wanted to tell him outside of the cves because I knew he would get the wholes cave attention. _

"_You think I want this Jared? I don't want it know but we will have to face the facts that we might be parents" I tried to stay calm to see if I could get his temper down a little bit. But I knew it wouldn't work. _

_Slowly jared put his arms on both sides of his head. He looked at me for a minute and I looked at him the same. I knew that he would need some time to calm down and get all the information at once, _

"_Look mel, I'm not mad at you I made at me" He started to step closer to me. "We shouldn't of done it if we knew that we had a fifty-fifty percent chance and we took it" Know he was standing right in front of me. He put his hands right on my ears and bent down and kissed me. He kissed me softly but enough to know that he was okay even though he was furious. _

"_We will find a way" I told him whispering it into his ear _

_He looked at me again and kissed my cheek _

"_I think we should get back" He said _

_I nodded my head agreeing. He took my hand and intertwind it with mine. _

"_You know I still love you , right?" He said _

" _I would be stupid to think not" I could see a little grin on his face knowing that we would find away. _

That was just a scare I thought. This one is probably the same. I mean it happens to people all the time. I wanted to talk to some body about this but I don't know who. Ian and Wanda left the camp when they got married so I couldn't talk to her about it. I wondered if Jared ever thought about marriage? I know that he would be a great husband but when would he officially want me as his wife? I mean even though he's 8 years older than me I still love him and he still loves me.

"Mel?" Jamie came in without saying anything and saw me laying on my bed staring into the ceiling.

"Hey" I got up from my back and sat on the edge next to Jamie

"Why are you acting so weird Mel? This isn't like you?"

"There's just a lot on my mind right know Jamie, I wish I could tell you but I don't think the times right"

"You can tell me anything Melanie , I'm your brother and I'm not a anymore I can handle anything. "

What? I was so worried on how Jared would react if I was really pregnant. I didn't even think how Jamie would react. I wonder how he would react at the thought of his sister being pregnant?


	5. The New Life

**23 days later **

The gang have been on the rode for at least 1 week. I was getting more sick and Jared would not stop bugging me of what's wrong with me.

I wish Wanderer was still here so I can talk to her about this stuff (Girl Stuff). She and Ian left once they got married which was like a month they got her out of my body. I was glad that they were happy but I was still scared of what might happen. I knew she was tough , but how much was what was on my mind.

We arrived at the safe spot yesterday. It was behind a night club called "Paradis" which actually meant _Save Haven_ in French. In the back was a greenhouse which was filled with beautiful flowers and a fresh smell , which actually did smell like paradis ( At least in my dreams). When you walked in the green house there was a green path with little white flowers that led all around the green house. It was like a huge rectangle from the outside. At the end of the green house there were bushes and vines straight from the ceiling that covered a grey elevator. You cant see it if you look at it because the bushes and Vines are so thick. You had to push your hand away from them otherwise we wouldn't be able to get in. We were guided to it by a guy name Xavier who was supposed to be our guide around the safe.

Some had to stay outside because the elevator only fit 5 people at a time. So Me, Jamie ,Jared ,Uncle Jeb ,Aunt Maggie went first.

"Where do all these buttons lead to, there's nothing outside?"

"Just in case somebody finds this elevator we make it look like a real one. You can press anyone button you like but it won't take you anywhere." Xavier said.

Xavier pulled out a silver key that was hooked to his pants out and put it on the key hole that was inside the elevator. He turned it and there was a little glass frame that was empty , but in seconds a little red button appeared different from all the rest. Because all the rest were colored grey. Xavier opened the glass frame and pushed the red button. We instantly went down , you could feel the elevator dropping down beneath our feet. It was about 3 minutes until the elevator doors opened again. When the flew open from both directions.

We were amazed at what we saw. It was like a hotel lobby , all nice and fresh. It looked beautiful. All plaid and leather sofa's. We saw other people in the lobby that looked like the enjoyed there stay. Because they wouldn't have to pay and they got to live here forever (one of the benefits, of living a good life).

Xavier told us that we all get our own rooms like before.

There were 50 different levels in the whole entire safe. Fresh food and nice clothing. It kind of made me miss the old cave , but I knew that would be better for us.

When we reached our rooms we were giving a specific gender room. For boys they got a themed boys room a guess. And for the girls room we were givin a purple themed. All of our furniture was Maple Wood. We were givin a desk , a loveseat sofa , Bookshelf, 2 Chairs and our own personal bathroom. (Same for the boys.)

I wondered how they could afford all of this stuff?

_Present _

I was sitting in the lounge thinking to myself when Jared would be back. He and Uncle Jeb and some of the others went back to the caves to get the rest of all the members. I was scared of what might happen to Jared , We survived the first round but would they survive the other?

I saw Xavier walking by and shouted his name to talk to him. Getting up from my seat I ran straight across to him.

"Yes Miss , did you have trouble with something?"

"I was going to ask you , how do you get all these supplies? I mean isn't it hard just to get in with the hosts?

"Well Melanie , we have host underground with us. They help us out and get us the stuff we need so we don't have to go out ourselves. Just like Tara there" He pointed his finger behind him to the lady behind the desk. She looked up and smiled at me. She had blonde hair with the aliens eyes. She looked a little bit like Lucy. But she was defiantly much older, like a teenager or a young adult.

" Umm I have another question to ask , Is there a doctor around here are some were? I couldn't find one"

"Oh yes dear, On floor 32 room 4B"

"Thanks"

I liked Xavier he was very nice. He was a black man with brown eyes and a rusty tone of voice. He didn't have any hair (Bald) but was very sweet. He said he had a son , but I never met him.

I went straight towards the white elevator. It was different for some reason I wouldn't get.

As I headed to the door I was thinking if the doctor would be a soul to , because the souls are a lot better then we human are at injuries.

I knocked on the door

"Come in" A girl voice said

"Hi , I'm Melanie I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Sure go ahead , You can sit on the examination table" She lifted her hands to point to the direction. The room looked like a real doctors office with counters and all those little doctor things like cotton balls and tongue sticks on it.

The doctor had long black hair up to her thighs and baby blue eyes. She wore these black glasses rectangle glasses on her eyes, to get a better look at people I thought.

"What is it sweetie" She sat on a round chair that swirled around and held her hands together on her lap. She was also wearing a long white lab coat and had black underneath.

"I was wondering if there was any way to tell if I was ….pregnant" The words fell out of my mouth like water falling from a cup.

"Sure there is, its called a pregnancy test darling , let me get one for ya"

She had a country accent and I forgot , she doesn't have soul eyes which kind of made me happy because the souls would defiantly have words for this.

She got up from her seat and opened a cabinet that was Mapel wood also.

This was it , this was the day I would find out if I was a mother or not.


	6. The Other Stryder ?

"This can't be right, they make mistakes sometimes right?" I was crying with my tears filling my eyes. Looking at the pregnancy test that was in my hands

"Sweaty" The nurse said

"Tests don't lie sweetheart, would you like me to give you sometime?" The Nurse was so nice , but I didn't even really know her name.

"What's your n-a-me?" I was sobbing the question while she looked at me with a big smile across her face

"Stella Scott" She knew that I wanted to be alone so she said her answer and walked out the door.

It took me a few minutes to calm down and realize the facts. This was not a pregnancy scare , this was an actual pregnancy. And this time Me and Jared would really be parents. I had a ton of question in my mind but I couldn't have the answers for them.

I was not ready to be a mother at 20 , I don't know about Jared though cause he is 28 and maybe he wanted kids deep inside but was to scared to have them. I knew Jared and I should have taken the hint that if we a scare that we should use protection before we went to far.

I heard a knock on the door and got off the examination table and put the pregnancy test in the trash can and hurried back to the table and sat on it.

"Come in" I said

"Melanie?" I recognized this voice and instantly drew away my tears happily

"Jamie?"

"What are you doing here Melanie"

"Remember when I was throwing up, I just had the flu , a small one but I am all better knowing the answer"

"Oh"

"How did you find me anyway?"

"Xavier"

"Should of known"

"Melanie?"

"Yeah?" I was kind of worried of what would come out of Jamie's mouth.

"Do you think that Dad and Mom had another kid?"

WHAT THE HELL! Why would Jamie assume that?

"Jamie why do you think that?!" Instead of answering with a calm voice I screamed. (Hormones I thought)

"Because Melanie, Of this" He pulled something out of the back of his pocket. It was crumbled and small. He handed to Melanie. She opened it slowly and it was picture that looked like it had been in a wallet because of the dents at the end.

The picture had Melanie when she was about 7 and Jamie when he was 2. But in the picture Melanie was holding a baby in her hand. The baby had blue eyes like Melanie and Tiny hairs on the head. She was holding the baby in a pink blanket, so she assumed that the baby was girl.

While Melanie was still looking at the picture in her hand. Jamie started talking

"Dad told me about this story of 2 kids a boy and a girl, who there mother died after giving birth to there third child. But the child they gave birth to was different then the rest of the family, Dad never told me why the child was different but It was. He mad sure to keep the child safe, so he sent the child away from the family after somebody broke into there house looking for the child. So they sent the child away from the family. The dad erased the boy and girls mind of there sibling.

This story got me thinking that maybe its about us just different somehow"

"Jamie I love you, but your crazy to think that the story is actually true"

"Don't you think I thought that to, until I saw the back"

Jamie flipped the photo over and on the back and put it back in Melanie's hand.

On the back was 3 peoples name.

_Melanie Stryder at 7 years old _

_Jamie Stryder at 2 years old &_

_Liliana Stryder at 5 months _

Melanie forgetting about her pregnancy was deep in thought. Could Jamie and Her really have a baby sister that was different from them. If it was true, the one thing Melanie thought was , _Where was she know?_


	7. Nothing Much

_**4 days later**_

Its been four days and Jamie and I Haven't been the same since. I told Jamie that I needed to be on my own for a while and not have any distractions. Jared would be coming in a few days and I was exited to see him, but what would I tell him? Jared probably would hate me , but if he really loved me he would understand because this baby is a part of him to.

It was 9:00 in the morning when I woke up feeling the urge to throw up again. I hated the symptoms of pregnancy. They were making everything less fun around me.

When I finished throwing up, I looked at myself in the mirror that was on the wall. It was a big rectangle mirror that was above the 2 sinks. I slowly lifted my dress knight gown that was brown with little flowers at the bottom. Looking paste my underwear I looked at my belly. I turned sideways to look closer at it. There was no bump yet but I knew there would be soon. I was probably about 5 weeks along I didn't know for sure, but I was going back to Ms. Scott's office tomorrow. She agreed to keep this a secret from the rest of the safe. I got to know the safe pretty well, there was a lot of boys and girls, Kids too. I already had about 11 girl- friends and knew about 8 boys. They were all so nice to me and my brother. There was this one girl who is like my really good friend. Her name is _Tiff Hurdle_. She is kinda like my best friend I guess you can say. I havent had one in a long time, not until the invasion.

Going back to bed I herd a knock on the door and stopped to answer.

"Who is it?" I said

"Tiff" She answered

"Come in" I opened the door for her. She came in with a clip brown clipboard on one hand and a pen in the other she was already dressed in a pink pencil skirt and white strapless top that had a big brown belt under her breasts. I had to admit she was really beautiful. Her skin was perfect with a tan and she was kind of tall to be 17 and she was really skinny. Like a toothpick. She had natural Strawberry Blonde hair and Blue with Green in her eyes. I wish I looked like her.

"So I came up here to tell you about the stock coming in today. I was wondering if you wanted to help me?" And another thing about Tiff is that she is always energetic.

"I was actually feeling really sick"

"Do you need me to stay here with you?" I sat back on the bed and she sat straight across from me. She placed her pen and clipboard down and patted her hand on be leg.

"No, no…..i'm… fine just had something bad to eat"

"Hunny, nothing here makes you throw up, why are you really throwing up?" She probably already guessed why.

"Then I don't know why" I lied.

"Okay , well I better get back to the stock there waiting for me to count"

"Okay, have fun"

"I wont" She smiled. She got up with the clipboard and pen. When she was reaching for them I noticed something about her. Her shirtless shirt tucked in her pink pencil skirt lifted up a little. I saw red and blue marks that almost looked like scars. Like Stretch marks?

"What happened there?" I pointed to her perfect tanned skin.

"Nothing just a scar" I could definitely see that she was hiding something from me. Because she just didn't have one she had like 3 all on the same side. Maybe she had more in the middle or the other side. She got up quickly from the bed. Grabbing her clipboard and pen she didn't even say goodbye before she left and just headed out the door. She didn't even tuck in her shirt, she was probably doing it outside her door.

I didn't know what to do today. I didn't want to talk to Jamie , or leave my bedroom but I defiantly wanted to do something. I got up from my bed and went to my closet. I pulled out black torn jeans with a purple long sleeve. I put on my rain boots and decided to go outside.

I went to the lobby and asked Xavier if there was a garden somewhere (Besides the one that was in _Paradis_. He led me into the elevator without even saying if there was one. I could feel us going up and about 30 seconds later the elevator door opened. I didn't even have to get out to know that I was in love. We were at the top of the _Paradis _

Building. I never even new that they had this. When I went to turn around , the elevator doors were shut. He probably knew that I wanted to be alone. This Garden was very different from the other. It had butterflies and Dragon fly's and looked like a real nature rather then a fake one to hide the elevator. When I walked around for about 5 minutes just looking at the beauty I found a bench that was surrounded by really green bushes.

I sat down on the bench and just sat there for a minute thinking about my pregnancy and what I would do. Then I took something out of my back pocket. The photo , I told Jamie to let me hold on to it so that he doesn't get any more thoughts.

I was really curious on what this meant. We couldn't have a baby sister? Or dad would never keep this from us? But the story Jamie told me about the mother dyeing at giving birth got me to think _what happened to our mom? _Dad never talked about why she wasn't with us. He didn't say if she was dead or alive. But I assumed dead. But could birth be the cause of it?

"How's my beautiful Mel doing?" I heard a voice  
Quickly I slid the photo into my back pocket again and turned to see the one any only _Jared. _


	8. The Truth

"Jared?" Without hesitation he started walking to me, while I got up from the bench. He got closer, and closer until he got his hands on both side of my head and kissed my lip with passionate. Are kiss got heavier and heavier until he finally he took out his tongue and touched mine. Our tongues inter laced with each other. He moved his hands down to my shirt and touched the hem of it. I wrapped my hands around his head and slowly moved my hands through his hair. He slowly kept pushing my shirt up and I let him. I left my hands messaging his hair and touched the hem of his shirt. I pushed his up but faster. I had to admit if it was just myself I would of stopped him to talk about the pregnancy but….My hormones were making me more ….. horny? I guess ?

I lifted his shirt over his head ,and him getting the message he lifted mine too. His bared chest was amazing. (You could totally see his six pack even though he doesn't work out! ) He could see my black lacy bra that _Tiff_ of course, got me. (She thought I needed something sexy, even though I can be sexy, well no but you get my point). Without breaking our kiss and the little space between us he put his fingers between my belt buckets and pulled me closer so that our body's were crushed together. That's when he pulled me to the ground and we started making out on top of each other. That's when we where at the same position we where at when I got pregnant.

_Jamie's POV _

Jared and Uncle Jeb finally came back with the rest of the gang. Jared told me to keep it a secret so that he could surprise Melanie. I couldn't imagine what there doing (Wink)

I wanted to tell Uncle Jeb of the picture but was to afraid to ask. But I decided that today was the day I would finally ask.

I was walking through the _safe_ and into the lobby until I found Uncle Jeb talking to Aunt Maggie about something I would probably get bored of. I walked up to him slowly.

"Uncle Jeb" I tapped on his shoulder.

"unm we'll talk about this later Magnolia" He said talking to aunt Maggie

"Hey there Jamie, what you doing here" He asked with a questionable eye

"I needed to talk to you about something , can you seat down" We both seated on the leather sofa.

"I needed to talk to you about Liliana" I decide to just mention her name because I knew he would know it.

"Liliana?" He pretended not to know her name, I knew.

"I know that you know about her, … my_ sister_" I said the last word in a whisper and looking around to see if somebody heard. Vehicle Routes

"You don't want to know about her" He said with his head down

"Why not?"

"Because she is the reason the Soul's Exist"

I was laying on top of jared with my shirt off and his bare chest against it. I knew I had to tell him he was a father. I have to do it know are he would know on his own.

"Jared?" I lifted my head up

"What is it Mel?" He lifted his up to with his hands on the back of his head

"There's something about me , you should know"

"Please don't tell me your still _sick"_

"Well it does have to do with that"

"What could it be, Did you go to the doctor?"

I got up from his bared chest to my feet and looked down at him

"Jared I'm Pregnant" I said just blurting it out. And I could see his face in shock.


	9. All Tell's

Jared stood up along with me.

"What?" Jared asked in confusion. I could see that he heard me clearly but was afraid of the answer.

"Jared I didn't know how to tell you , so instead of keeping it a secret I just had to blurt it out" It was the truth.

"Melanie , are your really pregnant are is this just a scare?"

I stepped closer

"This is real Jared"

He stepped close enough to me that are bodies were touching and we breathed the same air.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered in our breath.

"Mel, this isn't just your fault , its mine to, we should of waited after the scare, but if your happy with this baby then I am too" He kissed me softy and bent over to the bench were our cloths were and picked up mine, without breaking the kiss.

"Here put this on" He said breaking the kiss

"We should change before anybody see's us" He backed up and started put his shirt on.

"I agree" I said smiling

JAMIE'S POV

"What do you mean she is the reason?"

Uncle Jeb walked be over to the loveseat. He sat on the chair while I sat on the sofa.

He was talking in a whisper so that only I can hear

"Those stories your father told were true but they are told as little differently. Your mother did die of the birth of your sister but nobody knows why. She was having an affair with your father. She never told who the father was but we do know that he was human. But the baby was not. She was half soul and half human. When she was born as what the call _Soul Siders_. Nobody has ever met or heard of it. When she was young she could communicate with different souls. Nobody knows how but she could. She told them how beautiful this planet was and they checked it out. That's how the souls exist in our world."

"that's all?" I said standing straight up in a loud tone.

"I thought it would be something different like she betrayed us or something, but I guess that's cool to. But Uncle Jeb if she was a half a soul , wouldn't the father be?"

"We will never know" He said.


	10. Ian&Wanda

**So this chapter is just Ian and Wanda and what there going through. I hope you like. **_**  
Wanda's POV**_

Ian and I finally left the cave and never spoken to anyone since. Until we were kidnapped. We had been spending the night in a old gas station outside of Dallas. No souls are human were there cause it was in the middle of no were. We had no transportation, no money , but there was still food in the gas station. It was rundown but we managed to make it work.

We were sleeping in the back when we heard a car stop outside. 2 people in masks took us away and covered our heads so we couldn't see were we where going. But I did manage to memorize all the routes. When they stopped , they locked us in a basement that had 2 chairs in the middle of the room and there was window but it was as small as an air vent,it was all gray and there was spider webs in every corner with spiders running around. They did have 2 sleeping bags that were kind of comfortable. They held us there for 2 days with nothing. They did feed us and I knew they kept us alive for something. I was so scared me and Ian just spend the whole 2 days with no word just holding each other in arm to arm.

Until finally the door opened. Ian and Wanda both got up and just sat in separate chairs because that's what they said to do. And someone stepped out in leather jeans and a black corset with a leather jacket. There was a hood covering the face but I knew it was a girl because long curls where below it. Finally the girl lifted her hoodie revealing her face. She was beautiful. She had blue eyes with black eyeliner covering them. Her lips were perfectly smooth , which held red lipstick . And her hair was beautiful as well , she had long naturally curly strawberry blonde hair , and I could tell it was natural because there was no hair dye any where since 2 years ago. (When the souls invaded.) She looked no more then 14 years old. But Wanda couldn't help but notice that her face did look familiar.

"Hello Wanderer and Ian" She smiled

"How do you know our names?" Ian asked. She walked around in a circle between us.

"I know more then you think" She said

"Why did you kidnap us , we have done nothing to you" I say

"I know but I didn't kidnap you for yourselves , I did it for information, I can tell that your soul …. Like myself" Then out of no where her blue eyes turned into souls eyes

"How did you do that?" Ian asked

"I'm what you call a _soul sider_, someone who can hide that you're a soul"

"How many of there are you?" I asked.

"Just me" She smiled with an evil grin

"Your no older then us , how do you even have people working for you?" Ian asked

"I'm very powerful and I always get what I want , just remember that , handsome one" She said while winking at Ian. I swear I just wanted to slap her so damn hard.

"ANYWAYS" I said trying to interrupt that little moment . "what information do you want , that could be helpful" I asked questionably.

"I understand that you know some people"

"Like who?" Ian asked

"My brother and sister" She said stopping , that she walked she stood there right in front of us.

"Who would that be?" I asked

"Melanie and Jamie Stryder, I've been searching for them for 3 years , I'm there little sister Liliana Stryder " she sail while her eyes turned to normal human eyes again.

Me and Ian both looked at each other shockingly, knowing that we would never get out.


	11. THe Sonogram

Its been 3 months and jared and I were going to the doctors together. Jared was a big help in my whole pregnancy faze. He wanted everything to be right for the both of us and it was. And I was happy about that.

The one thing I love about the doctors office is the sonogram. And I was actually surprised that they had one. They never used it all lot but when some ones pregnant like me, they'll use it. I was now 4 months pregnant and everything was the same. But when I wanted to help out around the safe, they always turned be down because I was pregnant , which I hate by the way. But it was life.

"Melanie Stryder and Jared Howe" Miss. Scott came out of the office with a form in her hand and was wearing black stilettos with a white lab coat. (Didn't match in my opinion) . Jared helped me up out of my chair in the waiting lobby. Trying to wobble my way down to the office. We got in and everything she just told me to lay down. She put some (Cold)gel on my stomach and took the (Whatever she uses) and put it on my stomach.

"Okay…" She said

"If you'll look here" She pointed to the screen and I saw a little peanut in my belly. It was so cute.

Before she said anything , me and Jared could hear a thumping sound.

"What's that?" I asked in curiosity.

"Well that miss. Stryder is the baby's heart beat" She said smiling.

Before I could say anything a tear rolled down my eye. I looked up to Jared who was holding my hand and a tear fell down his eye to.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. When we where finished she gave us a picture and we headed out. I was holding it and right when we stepped out we just stared at the picture. Then Jared turned his head and kissed my lips. It was small and gentle kiss

"I love you and our child Melanie" He said smiling

"And we love you too" I said still holding the picture turning around and wrapping my hands around his neck while kissing him. Life was good.

But I knew not for long.


	12. Who is Tiff Hurdle?

"Ugggh Jared I hate being pregnant, why cant pregnant lady's do anything fun?" It's 8:30 in the morning and Jared was going to hang out today with his guy friends and Tiff wanted to see me for some random reason. I love Tiff like my own sister but I did want to stay with jared tonight. Everynight he would sneek into my bedroom , because at the safe no boy or girl could sleep in the same room unless that was there child or her husband. I never got to see jared anymore and I wanted him so badly because of my hormones. Which I think is really sexy, but of course he wont put out because he think he will hurt the baby. Men.

"Come on jared don't go , stay with me" I put one of those sad faces on me. He started changing and I had to admit , I did like the view.

"Mel I love you , I really do but its been weeks since I had a guys day" He said while putting on his shirt across the room.

"Well…" I sat up and started crawling to the end of the bed.

"I can seduce you to stay and make it worth your wild" I said with a smirk on my face

"Melanie that's your hormones talking , I know you and you would never say that" He said smiling back.

Giving up I just sat on the end of the bed. I rubbed my stomach , which was huge know. I was already 7 months pregnant. Just one more month to go and I would finally be a mother and Jared would be a father.

When Jared had all his close on he kissed my head then my stomach. "I'll be back around 10:00 , love you" He said walking out the door.

"Love you too" I whispered.

_**7:00 p.m **_

I heard a nock on the door

"Its open" I said. I was reading a book in the corner of my room when Tiff came in. But something was different about her. Her hair changed colors. It was Ravine black and straight.

"Tiff what did you do to your hair?" I asked.

"Melanie I need to tell you something" She came across my room and sat on the edge of the bed and was sitting straight in front of me.

I closed the book and put it on the night stand.

"What is it?"

"I need to leave"

"Why?" I didn't want Tiff to leave , she was the closest thing I had to a sister. '

"I am about to tell you a secret , I've never told anybody and you have to swear that you wont tell anybody" She said very seriously

"I promise"

"My name isn't really Tiff Hurdle , its Lucinda Marston. When I was 16 I got pregnant and the father kept them. This was all before the invasion . And he lives in another safe with my daughter. He called me and told me that his safe was attacked last night. He needs more than ever. I didn't want anybody to know so I change everything about myself. My hair color. Name. And even Age. I'm not really 17 , I'm 20. So I'm going to go and find them, If I do come back it will be with my family and a completely different person. But I don't want you to tell anybody"

"I wont" I said quickly

"Thank you Melanie and the reason why I told you is that I have some letters that I need you to keep for me , but don't let anybody see them" She got some out of the bag she had behind her back. She got out to sacks and handed them to me.

"I'll keep them safe , I promise"

"Thank you Melanie" She got up and hugged me while walking out the door.

I wondered why would she lie about all of this?

I looked at the letters and something popped on the envelope that I didn't expect to see. Two Words.

_**Liliana Stryder **_


	13. Suprise : Part 1

_**9:30 p.m **_

I looked at the letters and hurried outside my bedroom. I headed straight for the lobby until I reached the receptionist. I was holding on the oval desk and something came out of me. I looked down and it was water?

Until I realized that my water just broke. And pain started coming to me.

"Aggggghhhhh" I screamed. Dropping the letters on the floor.

"Mam are you alright?" She asked

I looked up at her and put both my hands on the desk this time.

"I need for you to call for a jared howe and tell him , the babys coming. Agggghhhhh" I said as loud as I could. Thankfully there was only 2 people in the lobby, both girls. The lady pressed down on a button and spoke into a microphone.

"_I need for staff to get a Jared howe , I repeat Jared howe , we have a 157. Bring emergency" _

I heard over the speakers in the lobby. And right before I new it 1 lady and 1 guy came in with a weel chair. They sat me on it and rushed me down the hallway.

"Just keep breathing sweaty, everything will be okay" The lady spoke.

"Agggghhhhh" I didn't know pregnancy could be this hurtful. All that I wish is that Jared would some how be here for the birth of his child. But that's not what really worried me.

_What worried me was that , women give birth when they are 8 or 9 months pregnant. I was only 7. _


	14. Suprise : Part 2

I woke up with black blotches on my eyes. Some one was holding my hand real hard but I couldn't see who it was.

It took a minute just that my eyes got hazy. I could feel tubes in my arms and one under my nose. I was on one of those hospital beds that where actually really comfortable.

"Mel…Mel, are you awake?" I could hear it as Jared's voice. I could see there was a smile on his face. But nobody else was in the room besides jared. I wondered where everybody was. But that wasn't my biggest concern was.

While one of my hands was with jared. I took my other over to my stomach.

_But it was completely flat. _


	15. Suprise : Part 3

"JARED!" I couldn't believe what I was feeling. My baby was gone.

"What Mel?" He looked worried and he should be. He was still holding my hand which was already sweaty by know.

"Where's my baby? My baby's gone" I started to cry

"Mel its all okay, the baby's fine" He had a little grin at the end of his mouth.

"What?" I was confused. I didn't give birth?

"You just had an early pregnancy was all. He was healthy and that's all that matters, he doesn't need anything"

"He?"

"Yes mel, we have a baby boy" I was surprised but also very happy to know everything was okay.

"What did you name him?" I asked

"I wanted to know what you thought we should name him" I never really thought of any baby names at all

"What about …. Jaxon it starts with a J like you" I smiled

"And the middle name?" he asked also smiling back with a little chuckle

"You choose"

" what about ….. Landon?"

"Jaxon Landon Howe , I think it sounds perfect" I bent down and kissed him. Andi couldn't wait to see my son


End file.
